Yumeko's Story Tome 1: Le Rêve D'une Impériale
by KikuYumeko
Summary: Yumeko Kiku est âgée de 12 ans et va au collège Raimon pour rentrer au club de foot. Malgré son statut dans le monde du football, elle se joint à la révolution que mène Raimon et réaliser ses rêves. Mais le 5ème Secteur est prêt à la reprendre et à la soumettre à son autorité !
1. Prologue

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle fic qui va remplacer celle de chrono stone (je suis désolé pour ceux qui l'adorait mais au final, je me suis dis que ce serait pas mal de faire une fic sur les trois séries de go « oui, mon projet va loin ») Sinon, je reviens avec une nouvelle OC est c'est mon pseudo ! Désolé pour l'abandon de Chrono pour ceux qui la chouchoutait, bisous !**

 **Une dernière chose : Inazuma Eleven go (et les autres séries) ne m'appartienne pas, je possède seulement ceux que vous ne connaissez pas dans les séries !**

Prologue

Je courrais dans les couloirs sombres du bâtiment, tentant d'échapper à ceux qui voulait m'utiliser comme une arme. Ma respiration s'haletait de plus en plus et je sentis mon corps réclamer un peu de repos. Je réussis à percevoir un coin d'ombre un peu plus loin et je m'y faufilais telle une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

-Ah c'est pas vrai... Elle a réussi à nous échapper !

Je coupais ma respiration avant de les voir passer devant moi comme des prédateurs à l'affut de leurs proies. Ils s'arrêtèrent avant que l'un des scientifiques qui le suivaient ne lui pose une question.

-Mr Mountbatten ! Que faisons nous maintenant ?

-Laissons la ! De toute façon, jamais elle ne pourra revenir dans la capitale !

-Mais... Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi s'est-elle rebellée contre nous maintenant ? Elle était l'une de nos impériales les plus dévoués et elle s'est soudainement mis à nous rejeter !

-Il doit y avoir une raison à cela... Mais laquelle ? Bref, continuer de la chercher ! Elle est importante pour notre projet !

Ils continuèrent leur course avant que je n'entende qu'un long silence entre les murs violets. Je regardais discrètement des deux côtés et continuais mon chemin. J'essayais du mieux que je pouvais à trouver la sortie avant de la voir en face de moi. Je débouchais sur un pont en bois que je traversais en quelques foulées avant de continuer dans la forêt. J'esquivais les obstacles qui se matérialisaient devant moi avant d'entendre quelqu'un crier d'une voix puissante.

-Elle est la ! Rattrapez la !

Je ne fis pas attention à eux avant de réussir à déboucher sur une falaise. Je m'arrêtais à quelques centimètres du bord avant de me retourner vers mes poursuivants qui se tinrent a quelques mètres de moi. Le scientifique à la droite de l'homme aux longs manteaux roses s'exclamait.

-Quelle est la raison de ta rébellion contre nous, impériale ?

Je les regardais d'un œil neutre avant que le maître de la structure sur l'ile ne dise avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos mais qui me fait ni chaud ni froid.

-Tu sais que s'échapper d'ici est impossible, montre-toi obéissante et viens vers nous !

Je ne bougeais pas. Le scientifique qui m'avait posé la première question dit d'un ton calme.

-Tu sais bien que mourir n'est pas une solution juste pour te sauver de nos griffes ! Fais pas la maligne avec nous et viens vers nous tout de suite !

-Et pourquoi j'obéirais à votre ordre ? Demandais-je avec calme.

-Car ce sont les règles et tu dois les appliquer sont broncher !

Je reculais d'un pas vers la falaise avant que les autres commencèrent à s'agiter un peu.

Un fin sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres avant de voir le commandant pâlir légèrement.

-Tu... Tu crois m'impressionner avec le choix de te jeter à la mer ? Balbutiait-il.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça...

Il s'étonnait avant que je dise en me laissant tomber dans le vide.

-C'est pour vous montrer que je sais nager !

Dans ma chute, je l'ai vis se pencher au-dessus du bloc de pierre avant que je ne tendes les bras au moment où l'eau me rencontrait. Je me stabilisais à temps après mon plongeon avant de remonter à la surface rapidement et de commencer à crawler jusqu'a la lointaine terre qui m'attendait au bout, la d'ou je viens !

 _Les scientifique et le directeur de la structure d'entrainement regardait la demoiselle s'éloigner au fur et à mesure d'eux_. _Il se dit pour lui-même._

 _-Cette fille est vraiment une tête de mule ! Quand elle se fixe un objectif, elle fait tout pour y parvenir, quitte à se tuer !_

 _Mr Mountbatten dit après avoir contempler la jeune silhouette dans l'océan._

 _-Ca ne fait rien qu'elle s'en aille ! N'oublier pas que l'ont a d'autres impériales qui sont plus puissantes qu'elle et que l'ont à pas choisis ! Je veux les voir dans l'immédiat sur le terrain pour une sélection !_

 _-Bien monsieur ! Firent en cœur les scientifiques._

 _Ils s'éloignèrent avant de disparaître dans la forêt suivis du directeur qui marchait calmement. Mais, dans l'ombre, un jeune homme avait tout vu et tout entendu. Assis sur une branche d'arbre, il suivit des yeux le directeur avant de regarder la falaise de ses prunelles sombres mêlant de la tristesse à la trahison._

 _-Malgré ce que l'on a fait pour toi... Tu nous as quitté..._

 _Il descendit de son perchoir avant de disparaître dans l'ombre des arbres._

Je ne voulais pas partir sans prévenir tout ceux que j'aimais mais le hasard nous joue parfois des tours !

Je suis sincèrement désolé !


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

-Yumeko... Yumeko, reveille-toi !

Des mains douces et raffinés me tapèrent légèrement les joues, me faisant sortir de mon sommeil. J'ouvrais les yeux avant de rencontrer le regard de rubis de mon hôte. Je fis un petit sourire fatigué avant de dire.

-Bonjour, Afuro !

-Bonjour ! Ca va ? J'ai la nette impression que tu as mal dormi cette nuit !

Je me levais doucement.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar ! Le même qu'hier ! Dis-je, inquiète.

Il posait une main sur ma tête avant d'ébouriffer légèrement mes cheveux avec un sourire.

-Ca va aller, ne soit pas angoissée avec ses mauvais rêves, d'accord ? N'oublie pas que tu vas rentrer au collège Raimon aujourd'hui !

Je retirais sa main avant de lui donner un petit coup de poing amical en lui disant avec le sourire retrouvé.

-Bien sûr, Coach Afuro Terumi ! Je suis à vos ordres !

Il me rendis mon esquisse avant de se lever et d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je me levais avant de me diriger vers ma salle de bain. Je me lavais avant d'accrocher mes cheveux en une magnifique queue de cheval avec quelque mèches à côté de mon visage et me donnait un petit coup de maquillage sur les yeux avant de mettre mon uniforme du collège Raimon et je me dirigeais vers la salle à manger ou je vis mon péché mignon sur une assiette : une tartine de confiture à la fraise sur une tartine de pain. Je l'engloutis en quelques minutes avant de prendre un verre du jus multifruit.

-Une vraie lionne au début de la journée !

Je vis Terumi me regarder une main sur les hanches avec un sourire amusé. Pour confirmer ses dires, je bu d'une traite mon verre avant de reprendre ma respiration, un sourire angelique. Je me levais avant de prendre mon bento et je sortais de la maison en criant.

-A ce soir ! Passe une bonne journée !

-Merci, Yumeko ! Appelle-moi si tu as un problème !

Je refermais la porte avant de me mettre à courir dans la rue, munie de mes affaires. Mon nom est Yumeko Kiku. J'ai douze ans et je vais entrer au collège Raimon. Tout ce que je peux dire sur moi pour le moment c'est que j'ai les cheveux roses fuchsia souvent attaché en une haute queue de cheval du à leurs longueurs et les yeux roses clairs. Afuro Terumi m'a recueilli l'année dernière alors que j'étais évanouie sur une plage et il a prit l'initiative de m'élever comme sa propre fille. Pour moi, je le considère comme un grand-frère ou un père selon les situations. Sa présence à mes côtés me rassure et je peux parler de tout avec lui, même de choses étranges. Je jouais beaucoup avec lui au football et cela lui plaisait que j'aime ce sport car c'est un très grand buteur dans l'histoire de Raimon. Dorénavant, je me dirigeais en hâte au collège qui est prestigieuse grâce à son football et je m'attarde pas plus longtemps avec les présentations car je venais d'arriver devant le portail d'ou des élèves, nouveau ou ancien, arrivèrent tout en discutant avec leurs amies. Mes yeux pétillèrent d'extase en voyant le fabuleux symbole du collège, son éclair jaune orangé. Je franchis la grille avant de me mettre à courir vers le terrain de football. Etrangement, tout les élèves s'étaient regroupé dehors en regardant le stade extérieur d'ou je vis une étrange fumée grise s'élever dans les airs. Un sentiment d'inquiétude s'emparait de moi avant que je ne me rapproche en passant entre les élèves. Je fus stupéfaite parce que je voyais : Des joueurs aux sols, tous blessés et un garçon de mon âge vêtue d'une tenue de ville violette avec des accessoires gothiques sur ses bras. Ses cheveux bleus foncés s'élevait doucement dans les airs alors que son sommet ce balançait doucement dans l'air ambiant. Il avait un ballon de foot devant lui et un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres en voyant son travail effectué.

-Oh mon dieu... Ne me dis pas que ce garçon est un impérial envoyé par le cinquième secteur... !

Je vis deux adultes venir, le premier que je reconnu c'est le coach Kudou, le célèbre entraîneur de l'inazuma japon qui a gagné le mondial il y a maintenant 10 ans. L'autre semblait être le principal en observant ses airs strictes et sa tenue typique des proviseurs. Il restèrent un petit moment à parler avant qu'une jeune adulte aux cheveux bleu suivis d'un élève au cheveux brun ne viennent les rejoindre. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns voulu défier l'impérial. Tout le monde se mit a murmurer autour de moi et la plus part commençait à stresser pour la suite des événements. Je serrais les poings en sentant une vague de colère monter au fur à mesure. Est-ce que le monde est aussi lâche pour ne pas venir en aide à ce jeune homme ? Je pense que Oui ! N'y tenant plus, je marchais vers eux avant de sauter gracieusement du haut de la pente et d'atterrir a quelques mètres d'eux. Les adultes furent tous étonné sauf le coach Kudou qui me regardait attentivement. Je m'arrêtais en face du principal avant de dire les sourcils froncés.

-Si vous me permettez, je prends aussi part au duel du côté du jeune homme !

Tous sursautèrent avant que la demoiselle au cheveux bleu ne m'avertit, le regard inquiet.

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

-Oui ! Je lui viendrais en aide des que possible !

L'impérial se tournait vers moi et me dit avec un sourire mauvais.

-Je n'y crois pas... Une fille décide de prendre part à ce duel alors qu'elle a d'autre chose à faire que de jouer à ce sport ridicule...

Je sentis une irrésistible envie de le tuer prendre possession de moi mais je réussis à me contrôler avant de lui jeter à la figure.

-Le football est l'une de mes préoccupations et ce sport n'est pas ridicule !

Il levais les yeux vers moi, son regard malsain me fixant comme une proie à son goût.

-Tu crois ça ?

J'acquiesçais en disant, sûre de moi.

-Bien sûr !

-Alors, je vais pouvoir voir ça de mes propres yeux ! Disait-il accentuant son sourire. Par qui je commence ? Tiens, je vais commencer par le petit morveux qui me défie en premier !

Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils avant de voir que le combat s'engageait. Je savais d'avance que ce n'étais pas gagné par le jeune homme mais si il avait une once d'expérience de football...

 _SBAM !_

Je grinçais des dents. Bon, je retire ce que j'ai dis précédemment !

Le jeune homme se relevait, en sueur.

-Il est plus fort que je ne l'aurais cru... Haletait-il.

-C'est déjà fini ? Ca n'aura pas été long ! S'exclamait l'impérial.

-Ce n'est pas encore fini...

Je le regardais attentivement alors que les autres furent étonné de sa parole.

-Je rêve d'intégrer le club de Raimon... Je ferais n'importe quoi pour le réaliser... Disait-il en se levant et en se ruant sur lui.

Malgré cela, le ballon passait au-dessus de lui avant que l'expert ne recommence plusieurs fois par les tentatives désespérés du jeune homme brun. Soudain, je vis le ballon fuser en direction de celui-ci qui se le pris de plein fouet. Je cru lâcher un cri mais je pu le retenir à temps.

-Tu es pathétique ! Le football est ennuyeux et c'est un sport qui n'a rien à faire à l'école !

les coups se répétèrent. Je commençais à en avoir marre de ce duel... Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre mais pour jouer au football !

-Tenma ! S'écriait la fille aux cheveux bleus.

Le jeune homme était dans un sale pétrin. L'impérial prit la balle sur son pied avant de le lancer et de frapper dedans. Je m'écriais.

-Une super technique !

Le ballon fut enveloppé dans une énergie obscure avant qu'il ne donne un coup d'épaule, le ballon libérant un rayon ténébreux et obscurs.

- **Lame des ténèbres !**

Je réagis au trois quarts de tours... Je courrais vers le jeune homme avant de me mettre devant lui. L'impérial s'écria, surpris.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

Je me précipitais vers le tir en courant avant de me mettre à crier de toute mes forces en balançant mes mains d'un coup, de chaque côté de moi. Un énorme flot violet sortit de mon dos alors qu'un souvenir s'emparait de moi.

 _-Yumeko..._

 _Une personne se tenait devant moi. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais sa silhouette bien proportionné et l'ombre de deux mèches de chaque côté de sa tête me disait quelque chose._

 _-Yumeko... Écoute ce que dit ton cœur et tu pourras libérer ta véritable force !_

-Mon cœur me dit de me rebeller contre le football régulé... Dis-je normalement.

Je regardais le tir se diriger vers moi avant de proclamer avec rage.

-Alors, je dois l'écouter et lui obéir !

Un personnage sortit des profondeurs de mon être, se dévoilant devant tout le monde. Il ressemblait à un être humain mais il avait ses cheveux violets divisé en deux cornes dont les bout se diriger vers le bas. Sa tenue ressemblait à un gilet rouge, jaune et rose dont sa gorge était caché par un col digne des hauts placés dans la Renaissance et il avait des manches amples blanches sont ses mains sont vêtues de gants immaculées. Le bas de la créature était violet avec des motifs blancs qui commençait à ses hanches et il avait de grands yeux en amande bleu océan. Il mit ses mains comme ci il allait jouer de la flûte traversière. Tout le monde fut stupéfait voir impressionné pour certains.

 **-Nights, Gardien du Monde des Rêves !**

L'impérial fut surpris mais un sourire mauvais remplaça sa précédente réaction.

-Alors... Te voilà !

Je n'y fis pas attention et je me mis à courir avant de lancer ma jambe gauche alors que mon esprit balançait son bras gracieusement vers l'avant en mettant sa main devant lui, le visage mécontent. La balle percutait ma jambe alors qu'elle essayait de franchir notre barrière. Je réussit à l'arrêter avant de faire un salto arrière en tirant dedans avant d'atterrir sur le sol et de me lever en tendant la main sur le côté, le ballon atterrissant légèrement dans ma main.

Je regardais le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu nuit avec un regard déterminé avant de mettre le ballon sous mes aisselles et de me tourner vers le jeune homme et lui tendre la main. Il me regardait, étonné alors que mon esprit guerrier devint violet avant de rentrer dans mon dos.

-Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? Demandais-je avec un sourire.

Il me rendit le sourire avant de la prendre et je me mis à l'aider à se lever.

-Non, ça va ! Merci !

-Alors... Comme ça, tu réapparais dans ce collège !?

Je me tournais vers lui avant de le fixer d'un regard méfiant. Il prit un ballon avant de jongler et de me le passer. Je le laissais tomber au sol en regardant la balle rouler à mes pieds.

-Tu viens de réveiller cette puissance rare... Tu serais un atout si tu revenais !

Je fronçais les sourcils avant de faire volte-face et de marcher vers l'entrée du collège.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, impérial ! Excusez-moi mais je dois vous laissez !

-Attends !

Je me tournais vers celui que j'avais sauvée. Il me regardais d'un air triste mais un sourire content pris place sur son visage.

-Merci ! J'espère que l'on pourra jouer au football ensemble !

Je lui fis un petit sourire avant de continuer ma route, la mine triste. Je quittais la cour, les regards tous tournés vers moi. Ma mâchoire se mit à frémir alors qu'une larme perlait sur ma joue.

-Malheureusement... Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas...à cause d'eux...


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, tout le monde entrait dans l'établissement pour la cérémonie d'ouverture. J'avais décidé d'attendre au niveau de la porte de l'amphithéâtre, les bras croisées ainsi qu'une de mes jambes. La porte s'ouvrit avant que les élèves aillent s'asseoir sur des chaises, rejoint bientôt par leurs amies de l'école primaire. Je les regardaient avec tristesse. Des amies, j'en avais pas du tout ! J'espérais en avoir le plus tôt possible pour sortir de cette morose solitude et pouvoir partager des choses que j'aime avec eux. Je m'asseyais sur une chaise près de deux grands garçons qui me regardaient avec un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos.

-Regardez qui est venu nous voir ! Disait celui de gauche.

Je m'efforçais de ne pas les écouter mais plutôt le principal qui commençait son discours.

-Mais c'est la fille de tout à l'heure ! Celle qui a tenu tête à l'impérial du Cinquième Secteur et sauver l'élève qui perdait le duel !

Leurs amies s'extasièrent face à ma présence mais moi, ça me convenait pas du tout. Aillant marre d'être au centre de l'attention, je me levais brusquement avant de sortir de la cérémonie et décidait de faire un petit tour dehors. Le ciel gris de tout a l'heure à laissé place au soleil maintenant... Je souris. J'aimais mieux cette atmosphère ! Je me trouvais un petit coin tranquille avant de m'allonger sur l'herbe, fixant les nuages, les bras derrière la tête.

' _´-Son éducation arrive à son terme... Bientôt, elle sera à nous ! ´´_

Une pensée lointaine divaguait dans ma mémoire. Je me redressais avant de fixer le sol, une main agrippant l'uniforme au niveau de mon cœur.

-Nights...

-Eh !

Je me tournais vers la source de la voix avant de voir le garçon du duel accompagnée par un autre, deux fois plus petit que lui avec des cheveux gris souris relevé par un bandeau bleu, les yeux marrons et des petites taches rondes sur les joues, venir vers moi en courant. Je les regardait avant qu'ils ne se présentent.

-Moi, c'est Matsukaze Tenma ! Voici Nishizono Shinsuke, une personne qui voulait te voir !

Je le regardais sans réagir avant que le petit bonhomme ne se rapproche de moi admiratif, me faisant reculer de quelques centimètres.

-Ouah ! Alors c'est toi qui a arrêter le tir de l'impérial tout a l'heure ? Tu dois être sacrément forte pour pouvoir faire ça ! Tenma m'en a parlé et il est très impressionné par ce que tu as fait !

Une goutte de sueur perlait sur mon visage avant que je ne dise au jeune brun, gênée.

-E...Écoute Tenma... J'aimerais que tu n'en parles à personne de ce qui s'est passé ! Je voudrais pas que cela vienne aux oreilles de tout le monde... Surtout de ma force !

Il me regardait étonné avant de dire avec un sourire gêné.

-Je pense que c'est un peu trop tard, tout les élèves du collège t'a vu à l'oeuvre !

Je baissais la tête. Je n'aurais pas dû le faire... Maintenant, ils vont tout faire pour me récupérer ! Il me demanda, étonné que je sois ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je lui répondis avec un petit sourire.

-J'ai décidé de quitter la cérémonie pour avoir plus de tranquillité !

-Oui, j'avais remarquée ton départ ! En fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Moi ?... Je... Je m'appelle Yumeko... Mais pourquoi tu me demandes mon nom ?

Il fut étonnée de ma question avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Juste pour savoir ! Tu as joué au foot avant d'arriver ici ?

-Bien sûr mais je ne préfère pas trop en parler, Tenma... Dis-je en baissant les yeux triste.

-Oh mais tu fais ce que tu veux ! Je ne vais rien te dire ! C'est juste que... On envisage d'aller au club de foot de Raimon et je me disais que tu pourrais venir vu que tu aimes ça aussi !

Je pris mon bento avant de me lever et de me diriger vers le collège.

-Désolé, je ne peux pas ! Je dois y aller !

-Mais Yumeko... Protestait-il.

Je me tournais vers lui en lui adressant un regard mécontent. Il ne continua pas avant que je ne continue ma route. Je mis une main sur mon cœur avant de serrer le poing, une colère montant en moi. Je sentais mon cœur battre violemment dans ma poitrine, comme-ci elle me disait que je faisais fausse route. J'arrivais à l'intérieur du hall avant que je ne frappe du poing le mur le plus proche, faisant exploser ma colère en même temps. En réalité, j'en avais marre de m'interdire à faire se que j'aimais. Pourquoi me retenais-je d'y jouer ? Parce que j'avais peur ? Peur de me dresser devant mes ennemis ? Je continuais ma route avant de me diriger vers la cérémonie et je vis que les élèves se dirigeaient tous à l'étage. Je les suivis avant de rentrer dans la salle de classe ou j'étais notée sur le tableau d'affichage. Je m'installais dans le rang de devant avant qu'une prof n'arrive et nous salue. Les cours se passaient bien dans l'ensemble mais j'avais plus de facilité dans le domaine littéraire que scientifique même si je trouvais cela très intéressant. La cloche sonnait la fin des cours et je sortis de la salle avant de me retrouver face à l'impérial de ce fronçais les sourcils, mécontente.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Adossé au mur avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres, il levait les yeux vers moi avant de me dire.

-J'ai eu l'ordre de te surveiller, alors je fais mon travail !

Je me détournais de lui en disant.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de toucher à nouveau à un ballon ! Tu peux abandonner ta surveillance !

-Je dois exécuter les ordres alors tu n'as rien à dire ! Disait-il avec un sourire méchant.

Je tournais la tête vers lui, mécontente.

-Laisse-moi faire ma vie, impérial ! C'est terminé entre moi et le Cinquième Secteur !

-N'en sois pas si sure...

Je m'étonnais avant que je ne fronce les sourcils alors qu'il me disait.

-Il faut savoir que tu intéresses beaucoup l'empereur sacré et il n'a pas l'intention de te laisser t'échapper comme ça !

-Je ne suis pas une arme, c'est clair ? Fiche-moi la paix !

Il se mit à ricaner avant de partir dans la direction opposé. Il m'adressa un signe de la main.

-A bientôt ! Impérial Yumeko !

-Je ne suis pas l'une des vôtres !

Il ne dit rien et continua sa route. Je serrais les dents et les poings avant de partir sur ma droite, énervée.

La fin de la journée s'annonçait et je retournais chez moi en veillant à ne pas être suivis et je refermais la porte derrière moi. Je posais mon sac dans les escaliers avant d'aller dans la cour pour évacuer le stress de la journée. La maison de Terumi était assez spacieuse ainsi que le terrain de derrière. Une belle maison lumineuse sans superflus et entièrement équipés. Je me plaisais dans cet environnement. Mais la, il fallait que je me défoule. Je pris le ballon que Terumi m'avait offert il n'y a pas longtemps avant que je ne me tourne vers le but improvisé que l'on avait créé et je posais le ballon au sol. Mon regard fixait la balle avant qu'une vision familière ne vienne se superposer dessus : celle d'un ancien coéquipier et capitaine. La colère s'emparait de moi et je me mis à tirer de toute mes forces. Je recommençais sans cesse à shooter, la rage faisant grandir ma force au fur et à mesure avant que je ne crie avec puissance. Un flot violet commençait à apparaître derrière mon dos mais je retenais ma colère à prendre possession de moi avant que je ne tire en poussant le ballon avec mes deux pieds et de faire un salto arrière, retombant sur un genou, la respiration haletante. J'entendis un énorme fracas avant que je ne lève la tête, inquiète. Un trou colossal s'était formé dans la palissade et la pelouse avait était arrachée au passage de mon tir. J'accourra paniquée et une goutte de sueur perlait sur mon visage en regardant ma bêtise.

-Oh non... Que va me dire Terumi... ?

-Yumeko !

Je sursautais en entendant sa voix et je me retournais, apeurée. Vêtue de son costume gris à cravate rouge, il arrivait d'un pas rapide avant de venir près de moi, fixant ce que j'avais fais d'un regard stupéfait. Je m'excusais tout de suite.

-Excuse-moi, Je... Je ne voulais pas faire ça...

Il se tournait vers moi, le visage mécontent. Tout de suite, je me tus avant de baisser la tête, triste.

-Désolé... Gémissais-je honteuse.

Son visage se détendit avant qu'un sourire n'apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Heureusement que l'on a pas de voisin, sinon, j'aurais le droit à des réprimandes !

Je levais la tête vers ses yeux avant qu'il ne me révèle.

-J'étais arrivé depuis un moment, Yumeko ! Si tu as tiré de cette façon, ça veut dire que quelque chose ne va pas !

Je ne disais rien, confirmant son hypothèse. Il passait une de ses mains dans les mèches de mes cheveux rose avant de me dire avec tendresse.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

Je baissais la tête avant de dire.

-C'est juste que j'ai rencontré un impérial après avoir sauvé un innocent d'une super technique très puissante tiré par la même personne !

-Il t'a reconnu ?

-J'étais obligé d'utiliser ma force pour stopper son tir, au risque de me blesser ! Il a tout de suite commencer à me surveiller et à vouloir que je revienne au Cinquième Secteur !

Son regard me dévisageait attentivement avant qu'il ne me m'enlace doucement contre lui. Le nez dans son costume, un parfum enivrant vint à mes narines et je lui rendis son étreinte. En très peu de temps, la relation fraternelle entre nous c'est installé comme un voiture sur un parking. J'ai su donner ma confiance en lui et celui-ci faisait de même avec moi. Le moindre problème et il rapplique, comme un frère que j'ai toujours voulu avoir près de moi. Il me murmurait près de mon oreille alors qu'il me caressait le derrière de la tête, entrelaçant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

-Calme-toi ! Va te reposer et ne t'inquiète pas pour la barrière ! Je saurais m'en occuper tout à l'heure !

Je me dégageais de lui avant de me tourner vers la baie ouverte et y entrer.

 **PDV Terumi**

 **Je regardais la demoiselle se diriger vers la maison avant de la refermer. Alors... le Cinquième Secteur la recherche ? Décidément, rien ne les arrêtent quand ils ont une ambition en tête ! Je regardais le trou avant de prendre le ballon derrière la palissade déchirée. La sphère avait les flancs abîmés et je pouvais encore sentir la rage de Yumeko irradier du ballon. Elle a un potentiel tellement immense que même ses ennemis veulent se l'approprier pour l'utiliser comme une arme... Je me dirigeais vers le garage avant de le ranger à sa place et je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Quoiqu'il arrive, je protégerais Yumeko de ceux qui la considère comme un objet !**

Je me jetais sur mon lit avant de mettre mes mains derrière la tête, pensive.

 _« Tu intéresses beaucoup l'empereur sacré ! »_

Sa voix résonnait dans ma tête telle un prédateur ayant trouvé sa proie. Je cherchais du regard quelque chose qui pourrait me distraire et je vis mon violon installée sur son socle en bois. Je me levais avant de l'installer sur mon épaule et de prendre l'archer avant de le faire glisser sur les cordes. Je me laissais emporter par le son avant de faire un récital que j'avais créer moi-même. Je laissais mon corps danser en même temps, réveillant mon imagination au fur et à mesure. Laissant l'archer se balader sur les cordes fines, je laissais ma créativité prendre possession de moi et mes pas se firent d'eux-mêmes. Après avoir jouer pendant un moment, Afuro m'appelait pour manger. Je descendis à toute vitesse avant d'avaler son repas délicieux. Je lui souhaitais bonne nuit avant de me changer dans ma salle de bain et de lâcher mes cheveux qui tombèrent gracieusement sur mes épaules. Je me jetais dans le lit avant de fermer les yeux.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 4

Je fus tirée de mon sommeil par mon réveil qui sonnait. J'appuyais sur le buzz instantanément avant de me lever et me diriger vers la salle de bain d'un air endormi. Je me préparais avant d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuné et Terumi vint vers moi avant de me dire avec un sourire.

-Bonjour ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

-Si ce serait possible, je serais encore en train de dormir !

Il se mit à rire avant d'ébouriffer le dessus de ma tête. Je me mis à rire avant de prendre mon bento et de me mettre à courir dans la rue en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrivais au collège avant de voir que les joueurs avaient envahie le terrain pour l'entrainement du matin. Dans le lot, je vis Tenma et Shinsuke. Je me mis à sourire. Tout deux été rentré dans l'équipe, j'en étais heureuse ! Mais, je baissais la tête, triste.

 _« Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ? »_

La voix de mon cœur résonnait dans ma tête d'une voix indignée presque en colère.

-Je suis devenu une impériale maintenant... J'ai trahi le football et il m'en veut... Je ne peux plus y jouer !

 _« Mais pourtant... Ta passion est toujours la ! Etre impérial est un grade pour le cinquième secteur mais as-tu pensé à continuer de vivre ta passion ? Pas pour le eux mais pour toi-même en total liberté ?_

 _-_ Il gère le football et il me surveille de partout... Si je retouche au ballon, ils vont essayer de tout faire pour m'avoir entre leurs mains !

 _« C'est un risque à prendre ! »_

Je restais muette devant l'affirmation de mon cœur. Je posais mon poing à l'endroit où il se trouvait avant de dire à voix haute, apeurée.

-Prendre le risque... De désobéir à eux ?

 _« Tu l'a bien fait une fois ! Pourquoi ne pas continuer à le faire et de combattre avec Raimon pour te racheter ?_

 _-_ Ils n'auront pas confiance en moi ! Ils refuseront que je vienne dans l'équipe à cause de ma condition...

 _« Ne pas avoir peur de combattre ses erreurs ! En plus, tu as sauvé Matsukaze Tenma d'une super technique... Il te dois bien quelque chose !_

Je me mis à réfléchir, les yeux dans le vague.

-ATTENTION !

Je sursautais avant de voir le ballon fuser vers une jeune fille. Je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir que j'étais déjà partis arrêter le tir accidentel. Étonnamment, ma vitesse avait doublé. Je me mis entre le ballon et la demoiselle en tendant les bras sur les côtés avant de courir dans sa direction. Je vis le visage des joueurs me regarder étonné avant que je ne saute et balance ma jambe sur ma gauche, le ballon fit un effet ricochet sur mon pied avant de se diriger en direction des buts ou se trouvait le gardien. Il tenta de l'arrêter mais ma force, plus celle emmagasinée précédemment, la force fut doublée. La sphère atterrissait dans les filets. J'atterris sur le terrain avant de poser une main sur mes hanches, les sourcils froncés.

-Restez vigilants, Raimon ! Un peu plus et ce serait l'accident !

Tous me regardèrent étonné avant que je n'entende des cris familiers.

-YUMEKO !

C'était Tenma et Shinsuke qui vinrent à ma rencontre en courant. Je me tournais face à eux avant qu'il ne s'arrête, essoufflés. Je les regardais inquiète avant que Tenma ne se relève et me dis.

-Salut ! Ça va ?

Je lui dis avec un sourire.

-On peut dire ça !

L'équipe vint vers nous avant que l'un d'eux aux cheveux bouclé gris aux yeux marrons vint vers nous. Je me tournais vers lui avant qu'il ne dise avec un sourire.

-Pardon, On fera attention ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Yumeko ! Yumeko Kiku ! Dis-je avec un sourire.

-Enchanté ! Je suis le capitaine de Raimon, Shindou Takuto !

Je lui serrais la main avec plaisir.

-J'ai entendu parler de vous ! Il paraît que vous êtes un bon stratège !

Il se mit à rougir avant de rectifier.

-Je suis encore novice...

Je me mis à sourire avant que je ne vois, soudainement, l'impérial d'hier ! Mes yeux se froncèrent tout seul avant que tout le monde ne s'inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais Shinsuke.

Tout le monde se tournait vers la personne que je fixais. Celui-ci me regardait intensément avant que je ne le regarde mécontente. Tenma fit de même avant de dire.

-Encore lui...

Je me détournais avant de remonter la pente recouvert de pelouse. Tenma se retournait avant de me rattraper par le bras.

-Non, attends !

Je me tournais vers lui avec un regard triste. Il fut étonné avant de me demander.

-Quelque chose ne va pas avec cette personne ?

Je me tournais à nouveau vers celui-ci avant de voir qu'il avait disparu. Je me tournais de nouveau vers le jeune homme qui me continuer de me questionner du regard. Je regardais les autres qui furent tous étonné. Shindou s'avançait vers moi avant de me rassurer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on sait qu'il est un impérial ! Il nous a battu hier !

-Le club va fermer dans ce cas , non ?

Il fut surpris de ma parole avant de faire un sourire.

-Le club est toujours ouvert car ils ont remarqué quelque chose de très intéressant, si j'ai bien compris !

Je ne disais rien avant que je ne fasse un rictus. L'impression que les collégiens sont comme des animaux pour eux se fit de plus en plus voir et je détestais cela ! Inconsciemment, je serrais les poings avant que l'équipe ne le remarque. Un garçon aux cheveux roses me demandais, inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Je fermais les yeux avant de dire simplement.

-Rien ! Je vais bien !

Tenma insistait.

-Tu es sure ? Pourtant, tu n'est pas d'humeur joyeuse !

Je regardais les joueurs avant que Shindou ne me dise d'un ton rassurant.

-Tu sais... Tu peux nous en parler ! On saura le garder pour nous !

-Justement... Vaux mieux que vous ne le sachiez pas ! C'est en rapport avec le football !

Soudain, les joueurs froncèrent les sourcils, méfiants. L'un d'eux vint vers moi avant de dire.

-Tu es... Une impériale ?

Tous sursautèrent avant que le capitaine ne fasse de même. Je baissais la tête avant de dire.

-Inutile de vous le cachez, j'en était une !

-Je m'en doutais...

Je me tournais vers un jeune homme noir aux cheveux de neige et il s'écria en colère.

-Tu es ici pour nous espionner et détruire notre club !

Je sursautais avant de riposter, une main sur le cœur.

-Détrompe-toi, je ne suis pas venu pour ça ! Je ne suis pas venu à Raimon pour le cinquième secteur !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses vint, méfiant.

-Alors... Pourquoi tu es venu ici ? Pour nous espionner ?

-Non, encore moins pour ça ! Je suis juste venu pour étudier ici et jouer au football comme Je l'aime !

 _« Rappelle-toi... Ne te ment pas à toi-même ! Dis ce que tu est vraiment ! »_

-J'ai un rêve... Jouer au vrai football ! De le faire revenir et qu'il prospère dans ce monde ! Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

Tenma s'extasiait en quelques minutes avant de dire.

-Bien dit, Yumeko !

Je lui fis un petit sourire avant de regarder les autres fixement et intensément. Certains partirent, dégoûtés de me voir ici. Le capitaine les regardaient partir avant que le garçon aux cheveux roses ne l'interpelle. Celui-ci se tournait vers lui avant que son coéquipier ne dise en me fixant d'un regard méfiant.

-Tu viens ? On a un match à préparer ! Inutile de rester près d'une impériale qui n'hésitera pas à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roue...

Il n'eu le temps de terminer que je le fixais d'un regard mécontent. Tenma fus surpris ainsi que Shindou et je lui dis en serrant les poings.

-Ne redis plus ce mot...

Il se tournait vers moi avant qu'il ne soit aussi surpris que ses amies. Je laissais ma colère se calmer avant que je ne le regarde normalement.

-J'ai assez souffert... Je demande juste qu'il me laisse tranquille !

-En fait... Qu'est-ce que c'est le Cinquième Secteur ? Demandait Tenma en se tournant vers son capitaine.

Les yeux du stratège s'assombrirent alors que je tournais la tête sur le côté en baissant les yeux.

-C'est une organisation qui a décidé de prendre le pouvoir sur le football et le réguler ! Il choisit les résultats du match et nous devons obéir à ses scores au risque de grande peine pour notre collège... Révélait le capitaine des Raimons.

Tenma et Shinsuke furent surpris en entendant cela. Le petit bonhomme demandait en me regardant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un impérial en fait ? C'est un joueur ?

-Oui, enfin... Si on peut le qualifier de joueur... En réalité, ce sont des sbires de l'empereur sacré du cinquième secteur ! Un peu comme des agents qui sont envoyé en mission pour faire respecter la loi instaurée et l'idéal qu'ils veulent tous nous faire respecter à propos du football. Ces joueurs ont reçu une éducation stricte par l'organisation et leurs habilités aux football est incroyable et la plupart ont une force encore plus impressionnante ! Disait le jeune homme aux yeux bleu ciel.

Je vis Tenma devenir pensif avant qu'il ne s'étonne. Il se tournait vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

-En réalité, tu étais une sbire du Cinquième Secteur ?

Je baissais la tête en serrant les poings.

-Oui, enfin... On a essayé de m'en faire devenir une véritable impériale...

Celui qui se méfiait sursautais avant de me demander.

-Tu n'es pas une impériale ?

-J'ai été formé pour ! Mais je me suis fait la malle et je me suis enfuis...

Tous n'arrivait pas à croire ce que je disais. Je relevais la tête avant de dire un peu plus fort.

-J'ai été blessé à plusieurs reprises pour qu'il puisse être satisfait de moi ! J'ai dû abandonner ma nature pour gagner en puissance et surtout... Renier tout ce que j'avais de plus chère ! Maintenant, j'ai l'intention de me racheter moi-même !

-Yumeko...

La blessure autrefois cicatrisée se remit à saigner, des larmes me vinrent aux yeux avant que je ne dise en baissant la tête.

-Me racheter auprès du vrai football...

Soudain, le capitaine partis avec son coéquipier. Je m'en doutais un peu... Bref, Ca n'a pas d'importance ! Je m'en occuperais toute seule si il le faut ! Je vis un ballon avant que je ne me dirige vers lui pour le prendre dans mes mains. Tenma me regardait ainsi que Shinsuke et je les regardais avec un sourire.

-Je me rappelle encore... Du bon vieux temps...

Ils sursautèrent avant que je ne me replonge dans mes souvenirs enfantins.

 **Je courrais dans un bois en riant joyeusement, suivis d'un petit garçon d'un an de plus que moi. Je devais avoir l'âge de 6 ans à ce moment. Le garçon me devançait avant de me dire en se tournant légèrement vers moi.**

 **-Le premier arrivé aura le droit au premier but !**

 **Je continuais ma course avant que l'on ne perçoit la sortie, débouchant sur un terrain en terre battue. Je réussissais à être au même niveau que lui avant de lui dire, déterminée.**

 **-C'est moi qui gagnerait !**

 **-Non, c'est moi ! Rectifiait-il en me dépassant légèrement.**

 **-Alors la... Tu peux toujours rêver ! Dis-je en riant avant de le dépasser à toute vitesse.**

-Quand j'étais petite, à ce moment, j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'était le football ! Dis-je avec un sourire triste. Avec mon ami d'enfance, on courrait vers le terrain de l'ile ou nous vivons pour voir qui était ces gens qui allaient nous montrer ce qu'était le football !

 **Je riais avec lui en tapant dans le ballon. Je m'amusais bien avec mon camarade qui tirait un peu plus loin, nous faisant courir, un sourire d'extase sur le visage.**

 **-Le foot est merveilleux, Yumeko !**

 **-Oui ! J'adore courir et taper dans le ballon ! Dis-je en criant presque en lui faisant la passe.**

Les deux garçons me regardaient un peu triste.

-Les jours passèrent vite ! Je dormais tout le temps avec un ballon dans les bras ainsi que mon ami... On était des enfants baigné dans le bonheur ! Mais, un jour...

Tenma et Shinsuke écoutèrent avec attention.

 **On vit des gens arriver par bateau et des gardes se jetèrent sur nous avant de nous prendre en otages. On se débattait dans les bras de ses inconnues qui étaient venu à l'improviste et L'un d'eux, qui était plus costaud que les autres et reconnaissable avec son manteau rose à fourrure blanche se tournait vers nous, un regard intéressé.**

 **-Que nous avons la ? Deux enfants perdu dans cette ile isolé ?**

 **-Laissez-nous tranquille ! Criais mon ami en se débattant avec le peu d'energie qui lui restait.**

 **-Oh que non, mon cher petit bonhomme ! Cette ile est maintenant à nous et nous allons pouvoir construire le God Eden, le sanctuaire des impériaux ici !**

 **Je me mis à crier en tentant de me défaire des bras du garde.**

 **-On veut partir ! On voudrait jouer au football tout les deux...**

 **-Le football ? Ahah mais c'est pour jouer à ce sport que nous construisons la structure ! Vous voulez être les premiers joueurs à être recruté ici ? Disait-il avec un sourire doux et manipulateur.**

 **-Ouiiii ! Disons-nous en cœur, des yeux pétillants d'innocence et de pureté.**

Ils furent stupéfaits de mon récit. Je baissais la tête, triste. Je me souvenais de tout les détails de ma vie là-bas et comment j'ai compris que je faisais fausse route ainsi que mon ami d'enfance, maintenant sous l'emprise totale du Cinquième Secteur. Je serrais le ballon dans mes mains avant de le lâcher et de le shooter avec force et colère, le faisant atterrir dans les filets. Arion me dit, triste.

-Qui aurait pensé que le Cinquième Secteur manipulerait les gens...

-C'est horrible... Disait Shinsuke en grinçant des dents, mécontent.

Je les regardais avant de passer à autre chose.

-Sinon, vous allez rencontrer une équipe dans pas longtemps ou vous restez vous entraînez ici ?

-Oui, l'école des Surdoués ! Disait Tenma avec un sourire. Je sens que ce sera une rencontre passionnante !

Je ne dis rien. D'après ce que je sais, ce collège est sous l'emprise de l'organisation. Je lui dis un sourire.

-Je viendrais vous voir ! C'est quand ?

-Après demain !

-J'en parle à mon tuteur et je te dirais ça !

Soudain, la sonnerie se fit entendre. Je fis un signe à Tenma et Shinsuke avant de trottiner vers l'entrée du collège. Je vis le terrain intérieur sur mon côté droit au loin. Je le fixais intensément.

'´ Je vous promets que je rejoindrais le club ! Je veux jouer au football, le véritable football ! ´´

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de classe avant de croiser certaines personnes de l'équipe comme le capitaine et le jeune homme aux yeux bleu et cheveux roses qui se méfiait de moi. Ils croisèrent mon regard avant de se taire en me regardant passer devant eux quand je bousculais quelqu'un sans le vouloir.

-Aie !

-Aah !

Des livres tombèrent sur moi avant que je ne m'effondre sur le sol. Je me redressais lentement avant de voir une main de tendre devant moi.

-Mademoiselle, Vous allez bien ?

Je levais le regard vers la personne et vis que c'était le coach Kudou de l'équipe. Lui aussi me reconnaissais car il se mit à sourire.

-Content de te revoir ! Désolé de t'avoir bousculée !

-Ce n'est rien, Monsieur... Dis-je en remettant les livres comme il était avant de le lui tendre.

Il les prit avant de me fixer attentivement et il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as l'air mal à l'aise... Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Rien, monsieur...

-Vous en êtes-sur ? Disait-il fermement.

Je relevais la tête étonné. Ses yeux mécontents me fixaient. Je reculais d'un pas.

-Tu caches ta faiblesse comme une tortue dans sa carapace, n'ai pas peur de dire que tu vas mal !

Je me mis à trembler légèrement avant de balbutier.

-M...Mais...

Il reprit un ton plus doux.

-Je pense aussi que tu as l'habitude de cacher cela, non ?

Je baissais la tête en regardant mes pieds.

-Oui...

Il me toisait de la tête en bas pendant un moment avant de partir de l'autre côté en me disant.

-Viens !

Je restais stupéfaite avant de le suivre sans broncher. Ou m'emmenait-il ?


End file.
